I Hate Splinter
by jaxink
Summary: After Splinter misundertands something Mikey says, he's feeling a bit hurt and confused. -Silly poetry ahead!-
1. Part One

_Disclaimer: Don't own it._

* * *

**I Hate Splinter**

_Part One_

* * *

Down in the sewers, below the streets of NYC,  
Echoes rang through the passageways.  
In a lair hidden from dwellers of the city,  
A morning training session was underway.

A ninja master, a rat to be specific,  
Stood patiently on the sideline  
As his four sons practiced being honorific  
In the ways of the ninja and their state of mind.

Four teenage turtles with names of the Renaissance  
Fought diligently with fierce concentration,  
As they had been taught since their naissance.  
All these were skills necessary for preparation.

With a tap of his staff,  
Splinter called forward his sons.  
He commended them with a laugh,  
"Excellent work, you are now done."

Quickly they all dispersed,  
Anxious to continue about their days.  
Each of one of them was well-rehearsed  
Upon how they headed their own ways.

One to Casey's to find a good fight.  
Another to his room for peaceful thoughts.  
One to the kitchen to satisfy their appetite.  
The last to his lab to discover answers to questions he sought.

A cry came from the kitchen!  
Such a distressed cry,  
Donnie came rushing in as if on a mission  
To see what had gone awry.

Alas, poor Michelangelo!  
A splinter lodged in his hand.  
With tearful eyes and a whimper of woe,  
He waited for his brother to understand.

Donatello nodded his head,  
And took his little brother's hand in his own.  
"Hold still while I look," he comfortingly said.  
He closely examined the injury he needed to atone.

With another pitiful sob,  
Mikey questioned, "Will it be okay?"  
A pat on the head, Don answered, "Let me finish the job."  
The purple one left, while the orange one stayed.

A brief moment passed.  
With tweezers in tow,  
Donatello returned at last,  
Ready to remove the little foe.

"How did this happen?" Donnie asked.  
Mikey responded, "A wooden spoon."  
Understanding, Don prepared for the task.  
It would be best to get the splinter out soon.

He sterilized the area;  
Mikey only flinched a tad.  
As his brother soothed his hysteria,  
Donnie tried not to make it so bad.

The tweezers squeezed and tugged,  
But the splinter came loose.  
Mikey felt better and was tightly hugged.  
His brother checked to see if his hand was alright from the abuse.

As Don bandaged the spot,  
Mikey proclaimed, "I hate splinters, yes I do!"  
Donnie tied the bandage in a knot,  
And his words couldn't be any more true.

But what's this?  
Around the corner a soft gasp flew.  
Master Splinter has heard this supposed dis.  
For what he heard was, "I hate Splinter, yes I do."

Quickly returning to his room,  
His heart felt a sting.  
Splinter can't understand or presume,  
Why his youngest would say such a thing.

He was hated; could it be true?  
Did all his sons feel this way?  
What exactly did he do?  
If so, why did they stay?

With a heavy heart,  
Splinter tried to think happy thoughts.  
A tear slid down his cheek for this burden he had to cart  
But all positive things from his mind were fought.

* * *

_A/N: I know, I know. But it's meant to be silly/sing-song. Don't judge my rhymes too harshly. ahaha_


	2. Part Two

_Disclaimer: Don't own it._

* * *

**I Hate Splinter**

_Part Two_

* * *

The next day began at quite an early hour.  
Weary turtles climbed out of their beds.  
At this early time, their dispositions were sour;  
They filtered into the dojo filled with dread.

Diligently they waited for their master.  
And waited and waited and waited…  
Didn't Splinter normally arrive a little faster?  
And they waited and waited and waited.

Growing worried, Leo said,  
"I'll see what's keeping him."  
They agreed; perhaps he was still in bed.  
The blue one wandered into the shadows dim.

"How's your hand feeling, bro?"  
Donnie kindly asked his little brother.  
Raph rolled his eyes and said, "He's just puttin' on a show."  
Mikey let out a 'hmph' that he could not smother.

"I'm just fine, thanks Donatello,"  
Mikey reported with a smile.  
"And thanks for giving me that jell-o."  
He stuck his tongue out at Raph for a while.

Meanwhile, in their sensei's room,  
Leo entered their rat master's abode.  
It appeared as if they were doomed!  
Splinter had left a note saying he had hit the road!

Why would he leave without telling?  
The blue one's mind raced with thoughts.  
He peered at the note again, ignoring the poor spelling.  
Left? For good? Could they bring him back if he was so distraught?

With an urgent cry, he called for his clan.  
"Splinter's left! Without a trace!"  
Puzzled and worried, they formed a plan.  
How would they ever search so much space?

They had streets to search  
And rooftops to run.  
They'd overturn every rock and look in every church.  
Their retrieval mission had just begun.

Up above they went in search of their master.  
They split into pairs  
To find their beloved father faster.  
Why, oh why would he think they didn't care?

Mikey and Leo looked to the east and west,  
Up streets and down avenues.  
Raph and Don were trying their best,  
Delving the city and every last venue.

They regrouped with no luck.  
Aggravated and filled with worry,  
Four terrapin creatures found themselves stuck.  
Oh where would Splinter go to in such a scurry?

"Why'd he just up and leave?"  
Raph questioned with his hands in fists.  
His brothers shrugged and continued to grieve.  
"The letter had to say something else," Don began to insist.

Leo pulled out the forsaken paper.  
He stared for a moment at the clouds  
And began to unfold it, the thing that had started their little caper.  
With a grim face, he began to read aloud:

"My sons, something has come to my attention.  
I was foolish not to see,  
Emotions that you need not mention.  
I have discovered what this has to do with me.

And so I must leave this day,  
My good sons, I love you…  
This feeling is not one of yours, so I cannot stay.  
Farewell, goodbye, so long, adieu."

Leo took in a deep breath of air.  
Raph grit his teeth together in anger, but not at their dear mentor.  
Mikey looked lost and wondered if their sensei was scared.  
But Donnie…was Splinter angry, or mad, or…?

Jumping up with delight,  
The one in purple yelled, "Aha!"  
His brothers in turn jumped in fright  
At this sudden outburst from their fellow ninja.

"Don't you see?" Don asked.  
Confused, they shook their heads.  
The answer shined in his eyes that were masked.  
"Splinter…he just thinks we don't love him, and it's filled him with dread."

"Why would he think that?"  
Mikey piped up in distress.  
Donnie paused. "I…uh...don't know. Drat!"  
What exactly had gotten them into this mess?


	3. Part Three

_Disclaimer: Don't own it._

* * *

**I Hate Splinter**

_Part Three_

* * *

"Okay, think very carefully about this…"  
Leonardo advised, hand grasping his chin.  
How had things turned this way, so amiss?  
Michelangelo stood up with a grin.

"What does it matter what sent him away?  
All we need to do is find him and tell him  
We love him," he said as the sky turned gray.  
Time was passing and the situation looked grim.

The turtle in blue agreed, and sent them  
Out once more to search for their dear dad.  
Together they'd sort through this mayhem.  
Where could he be hiding, where to be had?

Leonardo leapt across roof after roof.  
'I'll go check the park, by the pond,'  
He thought to himself, feeling quite aloof.  
'Let him be there, the place of which he is fond.'

The flourishing park came into sight.  
A few couples walked side by side,  
Lamps illuminating the darkness with light.  
Leo waited, then pressed forward in one stride.

Alas, the pond was here, peaceful as ever,  
But Master Splinter was nowhere around.  
Pausing a moment, feeling quite unclever,  
The eldest turned, hoping sensei would be found.

Raphael traveled swiftly in the shadows,  
'Shell, this is stupid. Where'd he go?'  
Would they ever find him among these boroughs?  
'I'll check with Casey; maybe he'll know.'

Veering left, across the city tops,  
He arrived at the vigilante's pad.  
Slipping in, as the rain went drip drop,  
Raph greeted Casey, his comrade.

"Hey bonehead, you seen Splinta lately?"  
Casey barely looked up from the hockey game.  
"No, I haven't seen 'im," he said straightly.  
Rolling his eyes, Raph left calling him lame.

Donatello went to April's in the rain.  
Hopefully, the red head would be up;  
He wondered how he would explain.  
It puzzled him still, this problem a wallop.

Tapping on a window, then let in,  
Donnie told April of their desperate plight.  
"So he's gone?" she asked, pouring some gin.  
Donnie replied, "Yes, gone—into the night."

"I'm sorry to say he hasn't been here,  
But I'll let you know if he stops by."  
Finishing his drink, Don nodded in fear.  
"We'll find him," he said and waved goodbye.

Michelangelo looked and looked.  
He really did put forth effort and try,  
But the scents below had him hooked.  
A quick pizza break for this tired guy.

Wait a second, he had no disguise!  
No pizza for this hungry terrapin tonight.  
Sitting on the edge of the roof, closing his eyes,  
Mikey wished for everything to be all right.

But wait, what was this on the sidewalk?  
Below a short figure waddled down the street.  
Mikey peered closer, leapt down to talk  
To the retreating person in a heartbeat.

From the dark alley, he called out,  
"Master Splinter, is that you out there?"  
The figure paused, turning its snout  
To take a sniff, worried about his welfare.

"My son, Michelangelo, is that you?"  
The orange one smiled in relief.  
"Yeah, it's me, sensei. What did we do  
To make you leave with such grief?"

Removing his hat and rubbing an ear,  
Master Splinter looked at him, eyes sad.  
"I heard you say with such a sneer,  
You hated me, and I felt oh so bad."

His words made the turtle feel dead.  
Mikey couldn't believe it. Their teacher  
Was sad because of something he said?  
As a son, he was a horrible creature.

"I could never say that about you, no way!"  
He protested. "When did you hear such words?"  
The answer came quickly, "Just yesterday."  
Mike was befuddled and looked downwards.

* * *

_A/N: Gotta say, I like the part in this where I decided to have Don drink gin at April's. Haha. Hey, it rhymed._


End file.
